Amor etéreo
by Charly Land
Summary: En una época donde los tiempos habían perdido su nombre en aquel mundo moribundo, amparados por los destrozados restos de la luna que bañaba su existencia, dos seres se encuentran para dar comienzo a una nueva etapa de la vida. Un pequeño laguillo y un antiguo árbol han de conocer que el amor es capaz de lo imposible. [Riren] [LeviárbolxErenlago] [Dedicado a Ola-chan]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Levi árbol alfa. Eren lago omega. Omegaverse. Fantasía. Naturaleza consciente.

A _ **Ola-chan.**_

 **Extensión | 5035** palabras

 **Amor etéreo**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **H**_ as de recordar vida mía, que no sólo de materia existimos, más que eso, somos nosotros un espíritu, un espíritu que se encuentra en que cada partícula de este ancho universo.

Un espíritu que suele bailar con el amor _ **"**_

Charly *****

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cuando la humanidad dejó de existir, pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, el tiempo perdió su nombre y la naturaleza se hizo de nuevo del dominio de todo, subsistiendo en un mundo donde todo se pudría, siguió luchando, su espíritu invencible se encargo de continuar el ciclo de vida, en ello, todos los elementos se reunieron y crearon un nuevo mundo. Más caótico y forzado, viviendo sin vivir, sólo luchando por continuar su existencia._

 _Una carrera desesperada contra la extinción._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todo estaba en silencio dentro de aquel lugar, sólo el crujido de las ramas secas del antiguo árbol se escuchaba. El aire frio se colaba entre las fibras del tronco y las raíces, inundándole el alma serena, inquebrantable pero entristecida por el paso del tiempo.

Hace cientos de lunas que un viento tormentoso, su semilla había llevado hasta ahí. El enorme cráter de un extinto volcán. Latente y sin dejarse vencer se aferró a lo poco que tenía, consumiendo los empobrecidos minerales germinó, gramo a gramo sus raíces se arraigaron y brotó, rompiendo el suelo endurecido, extendiéndose más y más, hasta que sus formas reveló.

Un orgulloso y fuerte Baobab alfa.

Pero con el pasar de los inviernos se dio cuenta que a pesar de toda su majestuosidad primigenia, estaba solo en aquel lugar, había sido abandonado por la naturaleza. Aun así no se dejó vencer, su instinto no lo permitía, sin importarle lo oscura y lúgubre que era el lugar, sobrevivió. Era un alfa, los alfas se mantienen firmes ante todo. Antes mueren pero no se dejan derrotar por cosas banales como los sentimentalismos de la soledad.

«Aquel lugar era casi una tierra muerta, lo único que ahí podría haber era muerte»

Su corazón se secó.

Pero siguió existiendo.

Desde la profundidad vio como otra estación pasaba, lejos muy lejos de él, porque ellas parecían evitar aquel lugar. Escuchó el rumorar entre silbidos de las brisas, ráfagas y ventiscas. Todos ellas viéndole con temor, rehuyendo de él y su condición.

¡Pequeñas ventiscas betas tontas!

Todas ellas era una cosa más que él no necesitaba, bien estaba alejándose de sí, no quería que ellas rozaran su ser. Odiaba a esas sucias comunes, quien sabe de qué lugar venían y en donde se habían enroscado.

Sus ramas puntiagudas y resecas eran las únicas que de vez en cuando alcanzaban a tocar un poco de luz solar, pero siendo tan orgulloso y malhumorado como era, las había torcido para evitar ese contacto. Había odio hacia el mundo exterior en su marchito corazón.

Aquel día todo estaba más oscuro, las nubes en el cielo se golpeaban las unas con las otras, todas estaban rechonchas del agua dulce que en su interior aún estaba. Pronto llovería, pronto los valles florecerían. El ciclo de la vida estaba por empezar.

El celo de la naturaleza ya estaba vibrante en el ambiente. Rugiente y atronador.

« Nueva vida nacida de la comunión del cielo y el mar. Agua fértil que otorgaría nueva vida al mundo»

El enorme Baobab se arrebujó en su rincón, hundiendo más las raíces y encogiendo sus ramas, de todos modos, ninguna de esas aguas era para él. Ninguna se atrevía a llegar hasta ahí, ellas preferían dejarse absorber por los robustos arboles del bosque que rodeaban al volcán extinto. El árbol pensó entonces que ellas sólo eran unas pequeñas zorras comunes, que jamás estarían a su altura y posiblemente por eso su estirpe estaba condenada a podrirse consigo mismo en aquel lugar.

De peor humor, se fundió con la oscuridad del ambiente.

No supo cuánto tiempo la escasa luz del sol no llegó hasta su lugar, sólo supo que durante un buen tiempo el sonido de las tormentas fue todo lo que escuchó.

Fue el sonido de una risita de gotitas lo que le hizo recobrar la consciencia de su alrededor, el chapoteo de piececitos acuosos y un ligero pero frio tacto en sus raíces le causó un respingo que hizo crujir su madera.

En medio de la semi penumbra lo vio.

Pequeño, cristalino y hermoso.

Un pequeño laguillo omega estaba frente a él.

Revelándole sus formas le veía con fijeza mientras sus dedos refrescantes acariciaban su raíz. Él sacudió sus ramas mostrándose amenazante.

El laguillo cayó de sentón ante su reacción y su vestuario de vivos colores aguamarina se había desperdigado en pringas que atrapaban la luz; lo vio sacudirse la melena castaña que le caía hasta los hombros y ocultaba entre mechones los deslumbrantes ojos verde esmeralda como motes de dorado.

— ¡Hey! Sólo quería saludar — se quejó el laguillo revolviéndose en el suelo se irguió y de brinquito en brinquito se volvió a unir a sus aguas —. ¡Árbol amargado! — lo oyó gritar entes de terminarse de fundir.

El árbol no contestó, estaba desconcertado, aquel laguillo era extraño, pero su verdadero desconcierto estaba en el hecho de aquel mocoso estuviera ahí.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta allá abajo sin fragmentarse?

Y peor

¿Por qué?

Pero decidió ignorar sus cuestionamientos e ignorar al mismo intruso, de todos modos en algún momento el sol lo haría regresar con el cielo e iría a donde pertenecía. Pero el tiempo empezó a correr y el sol hacia su recorrido día a día, aunque en ningún momento alcanzó al laguillo, el muchachito tonto se replegaba en un rincón, rodeándolo a él pero sin tocarlo. Evitando los rayos solares, temblando ante cualquier indicio de luz.

Extraño.

Aunque cuando la noche llegaba y la luz lunar se filtraba entre las rocas lo veía salir, dando saltitos se movía por todo el cráter, recolectando las gotitas de rocío, llenándose de aire nocturno. Reía y se veía feliz. Pero cada noche, el árbol veía como los fulgurantes colores acuosos del laguillo parecían opacarse cada vez más.

Era extraño. No lo entendía.

Los laguillos omegas jamás harían tal cosa.

Lo siguió ignorando. Después de todo, que le importaba a él que un laguillo tonto se hubiera perdido en su camino y se hubiera enloquecido hasta el punto de aferrarse a ese lugar.

Pero cuando el calor volvió a aumentar y lo vio juntar sus aguas y escurrirse a una pequeña gruta, evitando a toda costa evaporarse, fue entonces que no pudo soportar la curiosidad. Además había algo dentro de él que tiraba hacia donde el muchachito, algo como un hilo invisible. Una extraña necesidad de saber de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tomando su verdadera forma se dispuso a ir donde el laguillo. Brotando del tronco formando su ropa oscura se deslizó por las raíces, al contacto de sus pies descalzos en la tierra reseca, dura y cenizosa, una corriente de nostalgia le recorrió el ser, hacía mucho tiempo no había tomado esa forma. Con pasos comedidos se acercó a la gruta, se agachó despacio, entonces se encontró con el muchachito en posición fetal.

— Oi, mocoso.

El laguillo no contestó, más bien se enrolló en sí mismo y sus vestimentas acuosas dieron la impresión de volverlo una bola de agua. El árbol alfa suspiró con fastidio.

—Si sigues aquí, te pondrás rancio.

— Pues me pongo rancio.

— Mocoso pendejo, deja de decir mierdas, sal de ahí y toma tu oportunidad de salir de este agujero.

— No quiero.

La curiosidad del árbol se fue al demonio y fue sustituida por la rabia, odiaba a los que eran tan irresponsables y dejaban pasar oportunidades valiosas sólo porque sí, así que tomando de uno de los pies al muchacho lo arrastró con fuerza hacia afuera de la gruta. El chiquillo le soltó una patada, pero lo veía con espanto con los ojos moviéndose frenéticos tratando de encontrar un rinconcito por donde volver a escabullirse a la gruta.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? Yo no lo hecho nada, me he portado bien, no me meto en su vida, usted no se meta en la mía.

— Eres un mocoso, no sabes nada. Vete de aquí.

— Ya le dije que no quiero. ¡No quiero! — gritó con toda la potencia de su voz.

— No seas terco mocoso, aquí no hay nada. Ve, sube allá y vive.

— ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero ir allá! — para ese momento ya estaba llorando, temblando sin control.

— Ya deja de llorar…vete de aquí, estarás mejor allá afuera. ¿O es que de verdad te quieres quedar aquí hasta volverte rancio? Porque sólo mira a tu alrededor, aquí no hay nada.

—Está usted — le atacó y el alfa frunció el ceño —. Y no me importa volverme rancio aquí, lo prefiero antes de ir allá.

El alfa suspiró con cansancio. Aquello ya le estaba molestando, era una discusión tonta. Ese chiquillo sólo era un laguillo omega caprichoso.

— Si, pero yo no soy igual a ti.

— Ya lo sé, ustedes son más resistentes pero yo también soy fuerte. Me quedaré aquí.

—Lárgate mocoso.

— No quiero, no me iré allá.

— Y según tú ¿Qué hay allá que no quieres ir? Porque la última vez que supe de ahí es que todos estaban igual que siempre, metidos en un ciclo sin final. Ridículamente viviendo en su mundo perfecto de ir y venir.

— Usted es un viejo — dijo el laguillo con una sonrisa rota —. Allá no hay de eso, ahí sólo hay miseria y dolor.

— ¿Qué?

— Arriba, afuera…todo está mal, hace muchos años todo dejó de ser como antes, todo se pudre, se consume, a nosotros nos obligan a caer y tratar de dar vida a un mundo moribundo. Y no quiero…— abrazándose a sí mismo temblaba —…no quiero convertirme en un charco pastoso, verde y lleno de sapos, mermado por las sucias raíces de esos malditos arboles alfas que sólo nos usan para nutrirse — las lagrimillas abundantes le caían del rostro — ¡No quiero terminar como mis hermanos y hermanas! Prefiero volverme rancio aquí, quiero que sea mi decisión y no la de nadie más. Me rehusó a ser usado y humillado.

Algo dentro del árbol se comprimió al verlo tan asustado tan desprotegido y mil pensamientos bombardearon su mente. Alzando los ojos hacia arriba, a la boca del cráter donde la luz se podía ver, se preguntó ¿Tanto era el tiempo que había pasado? ¿En verdad todo se había acabado allá afuera?

Siguiendo esa sensación extraña que le provocaba el laguillo, se movió, extendió su ropaje y envolvió al castaño que dio un respingo ante su acción. Cargándolo lo llevó hasta su lugar, donde su otra parte estaba inmóvil, reseca pero firme.

— No seré la gran ayuda, pero mis ramas pueden cubrirte durante el verano. No te escabullas en las grutas, la falta de aire te matara.

El muchachito pestañeó, sus lágrimas dejaron de descender mientras tímidamente sus brazos se enroscaban en el cuello del mayor y su cabeza se apoyaba en su fuerte pecho. El olor de la madera y la frescura natural del alfa le llenó las fosas nasales.

— Gracias señor árbol — dijo en un suspiro.

— Levi. Mi nombre es Levi.

El castaño soltó una risita.

— Gracias, Levi — se acomodó más para enrollarse entorno a él —. Y…yo soy Eren…Eren.

— Bien, Eren.

Era extraño, se sintieron extraño, de alguna manera sentían que aquello estaba bien, como si fuera correcto, a pesar de que ellos fueran dos perfectos desconocidos que se habían topado por meras cosas sin sentido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pasaron cuatro estaciones así, conociéndose, asimilándose entre sí, creando una simbiosis emocional, Levi era pétreo, sentimientos adormecidos por el tiempo, Eren era un soplo de vida, explosivo y emocional, cargado de todo lo nuevo, deseos avasallantes que demostraba en cada pasito que daba.

Eran completamente opuestos. Dos seres diferentes.

Aun así disfrutaban, su tiempo juntos. Lo disfrutaron hasta que llegó nuevamente la primavera y los colores se tornaron cálidos en un cielo que se veía verduzco y amarillento. Fue entonces que las cosas tomaron un matiz diferente.

La naturaleza imponiéndose ante todo.

Deseos escondidos e insistentes.

 _ **.**_

Eren abrió los ojos, era un nuevo día, y por alguna razón se sentía más burbujeante que en ningún momento. Abandonando su forma primitiva, se estiró como felino. Lanzando gotitas de agua de aquí por allá creo unos hoyitos en donde revolvía la tierra y el agua hasta formar lodo, de vez en vez hundía las manos en él y contemplaba sus uñas negras con una sonrisa eufórica. No sabía que pasaba con él y lo sabía; estaba lleno de vida, era fuego, energía y fuga. Era libre o así se sentía.

Levi lo escuchaba desde entre las ramas, se oía un poco lejano a su presencia así que bajando de su lugar se dispuso a buscarle, siguiendo el sonido de su risa, lo encontró tumbado en la tierra cenizosa, boca abajo, riéndole a las bolitas de lodo que había creado. Canturreaba mientras entrechocaba sus pies llenos de tierra. Chistó por la simpleza del chiquillo, por su despreocupada forma de ser. Y siguió molesto mientras lo recorría de forma automática con la mirada.

Su cuerpo relajado estaba demasiado expuesto, sus vestuarios acuosos, aguamarinas y ligeros, se pegaba a su piel de caramelo como si en realidad no existiera.

Aquella visión era poderosa.

Apartó la vista de él hacía algo más mundano.

«Demasiado tarde»

El chiquillo pareció notar su presencia y se echó a correr en su dirección. Su cuerpo impacto contra la espalda del alfa que había emprendido la huida maldiciéndose por lo bajo por haber ido a buscarle. Al sentir su cuerpo contra él, pensó que era más blando por algunas zonas y más intenso por muchas otras. Ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar, se negaba el aire porque no quería descubrir su esencia, sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdido.

«Como si no lo estuviera ya»

Por fin había entendido ese hilo invisible que lo jalaba hacia él. Era eso que nunca pensó encontrar pero que había llegado a él como un sortilegio. Destino. Encuentro casual que sellaba vidas.

Su pareja destinada.

Se quedó quieto y lo vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras él seguía riendo pidiendo disculpas por sus alocadas acciones. El alfa lo veía y a la misma vez no lo hacía, su mente viajaba en situaciones demasiado apabullantes como para decírselas. Seguramente lo asustaría, pero no podía dejar de pensarles.

¡Oh castigo divino del instinto, delicioso y tortuosos sentimientos!

Su mente prendándose en….

Sus piernas, aquella piel suave, húmeda y tersa.

«Entre sus manos »

Esa visión demoniaca le perseguiría y le torturaría para siempre.

— Levi — su pequeña voz preocupada le hizo recordar que estaba de pie a su lado —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sus grandes ojos le cautivaron, tan hipnotizantes como un rayo de luz en plena oscuridad. Su risa fue un canto de aves.

— Ya sé lo que te pasa — le dijo picando su brazo con un dedo —. Tú también quieres de mis guijarros — estalló en risas y echó a correr, deshaciendo sus pasos.

La visión de Levi sobre el laguillo se hizo más poderosa, más caliente, no podía dejar de verlo, porque mientras corría su pelo volaba despegándose de su cuello, su cuerpo elástico se movía como hoja en la brisa, con naturalidad nada forzado. Sus ademanes eran demasiado amplios, demasiado relajados. Parecía como si se fuera a desarmar en pedazos. Aunque prefería que eso pasara en otro lugar.

« Entre sus brazos mientras estuviera sudoroso y bloqueante, con los ojos vueltos, agotados. Oliendo a él por todos lados»

El castaño llegó hasta su objetivo y lanzando una miríada de gotitas al tropezarse tratando de agacharse con velocidad, le dedicó una sonrisa desde el suelo, sonrojado de la vergüenza. Recogió cosas entre sus manos y se regresó junto a él. Magullado, aquel niño loco, se frotaba contra él, insistiéndole en que viera sus obras. Pequeños guijarros de barro medio aguados. Los dejó en sus manos y unos minutos después volvía a sus juegos. Miró hacia arriba tratando de pensar en qué hacer con eso que sentía.

Decidió que alejarse era lo mejor, así que retirándose con elegancia se devolvió a su sitio, se enredó entre las ramas y fingió quedarse dormido. No le importó y evitó sus sonidos, sus risas hermosas y sus llamados tonto. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo.

Sintió el frescor de la noche acariciarle entre las ramas. Era una noche fresca, con una luz lunar muy brillante, la luna destrozada estaba en su máxima potencia. Había un olor dulzón en aire. Levi se revolvió en su lugar, pero sentir los toquecitos insistentes de deditos en su tronco no lo dejaban descansar, escuchaba un gimoteó y su nombre ser repetido en un murmullo bajo una y otra vez.

Fastidiado abrió los ojos y se encontró con algo que era demasiado para su pobre cordura.

El pequeño laguillo estaba extendido sobre sus raíces, refregándose contra ellas, con las ropas acuosas completamente desencajadas, apenas si cubrían sus caderas y su cabello estaba humedecido con gotitas cristalinas resbalando por cada hebra.

— Levi…Le-vi…Le-vi — su gimoteó se oía desesperado —. Des-pierta…ayu-dame…Lev.

El árbol se tensó y sintió mil sensaciones retumbar en su interior. Tentado por aquella visión y por el olor que llegaba más potente a él se dejó llevar.

Olía a lluvia fresca, a flores exóticas…a calor de hogar…a promesas veladas.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaban en un tono dorado más pronunciado, sus brazos finos y flexibles no le ocultaban sus secretos sólo se limitaban apartar el agua que se resbala por su cuerpo y hacían un recorrido prodigioso en cada tramo de su ser.

Siguiendo sus deseos llegó hasta él y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo acunó en su pecho, sus labios devoraron su cuello en mordisquitos mientras lo sentía deshacerse en suspiros. Se sentía hervir desde adentro y el perfume del muchacho lo aturdía cada vez más, un poco más hasta volverlo sólo una masa sensitiva. Conectándose a él por cada poro de su ser, respirando el mismo aire. Pero entonces como una bofetada las antiguas palabras llegaron a él.

"…no quiero convertirme en un charco pastoso, verde y lleno de sapos, mermado por las sucias raíces de esos malditos arboles alfas que sólo nos usan para nutrirse **"**

Se alejó de un tirón de él, huyendo como si el muchacho tuviera peste, lo vio con ojos desenfocados, sintiéndose miserable por lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, porque él también sería como esos árboles alfas del bosque, sólo usaría el muchacho y lo consumiría en su deseo, porque él no podía darle lo que el chiquillo buscaba de manera instintiva.

Procrear.

Dar vida.

Sentirse completo, amado y necesitado.

Procrearle vida en su ser no podría….él se había secado hace un buen tiempo, en aquel lugar él sólo sobrevivía. Y además no quería convertirse en eso que el castaño temía y despreciaba.

Alguien que sólo usaba a su placer por su beneficio.

Se había prometido a si mismo que lo cuidaría, que lo protegería de todo mal, que él sería libre por derecho propio. Que fuese feliz.

— ¡Aléjate! — su voz salió como un gruñido amenazante.

Y el muchacho se encogió en si mismo y sus ojos se aguaron, el brillo de sus ojos se perdió, retrocediendo desapareció en la penumbra mientras las lagrimas escapan violentas de sus ojos. Sus sollozos lastimeros se escucharon desde un rincón durante casi toda lo noche. Después de eso, su voz alegre y sus risas desaparecieron.

El silencio había vuelto a reinar en el lugar. Aunque Levi sabía que el muchacho seguía ahí, había vuelto a retomar su costumbre de esconderse en una gruta y salir únicamente en la noche, pero parecía un ser autómata, con pasos medidos recogía el rocío, siempre tratando de que su presencia no se notara, se ocultaba demasiado rápida entre las penumbra.

Lejos muy lejos de él.

Su interior tenía un lucha interna, pero siempre callaba, dejaba que todo pasara, aunque se estuviera rompiendo centímetro a centímetro al verlo tan enfermizo, tan decaído.

Las estaciones volvieron a circular, pero parecía que incluso ellas estaban resentidas. Se sentían extrañas, demasiado alocadas entre sí, para cuando llegó el invierno, las nubes se arremolinaron nuevamente, pero había un aroma extraño descendiendo desde ellas.

Olían a sucio, a algo que empezaba descomponerse.

Las tormentas fueron más violentas, pero poca agua descendió, el cielo estaba más amarillo, y no hubo más nubes con agua. Estaban a mitad del invierno pero no siguió lloviendo. El aire se volvió más seco y las paredes del cráter parecieron agrietarse pero se mantuvieron firmes.

Levi sentía que había algo extraño en el ambiente, a su alrededor, de un tiempo para acá se sintió invadido, como si su lugar dejará de ser suyo, se sentía desplazado.

Una mañana despertó por el sonido del grito de Eren, su voz desesperada clamaba su nombre. Su ser se agitó sin remedio, y se sintió morir cuando pudo vislumbrar de qué se trataba.

Cientos de raíces rompían las paredes del cráter y trataban de llegar hasta el laguillo, que acurrucado contra una pared trataba de escapar de ellos. Temblaba sin control y sus ojos lo buscaban igual que su voz.

— ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo, escorias! — con los dientes apretados les gruñía, pero las raíces seguían brotando. Corriendo trató de llegar hasta a Eren, pero antes de lograrlo, las intrusas rompieron con estruendo la pared donde el castaño se apoyaba, su grito agónico lo destrozó, las raíces lo envolvieron y lo sustrajeron de ahí.

— ¡Levi!

El alfa cayó de rodillas impotente viendo como Eren era arrastrado lejos de él. Odio su naturaleza en ese instante, porque estaba arraigado en aquel lugar, sin posibilidad de ir al rescate del muchachito que seguía gritando desde la lejanía. La rabia contra si mismo y contra el mundo exterior. Gritó lleno de dolor y furia hasta que la garganta se le desgarró.

Cuando las lagrimas empezaron a descender de su rostro, tomó una decisión. Aunque su existencia se fuera en el proceso, usaría todo lo que tuviera pero salvaría a Eren de ese destino. Consumiendo todo lo que aun guardaba el moribundo cráter se ensanchó, desenterrando sus raíces empezó una carrera alocada para darle persecución.

Se extendió y se extendió, el poderoso baobab rompió el cráter con sus ramas y sus raíces, brotando de él, inmenso, destructivo y furioso. Sus raíces se filtraron por dentro y por fuera, agujerando la tierra, llevándose todo consigo. En el momento en que Levi en su forma natural salió hacia el mundo exterior pudo observar el mundo tal y como estaba, fue entonces que entendió todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Allá afuera, todo estaba mal, los arboles de ahí se caían a pedazos, descomponiéndose en si mismos, el suelo estaba agrietado, envejecido casi muerto y las pocas charcas de agua eran una masa burbujeante de color petróleo, espeso y maloliente.

No había animales, no había más sonido que el de la decadencia. Ahí no había vida. El ciclo se había roto. Ya no existía.

Pero el impulso de la naturaleza seguía ahí, lo podía sentir ahora, a través de sus raíces que se habían enterrado y desperdigado por todo el lugar. Eren era el ultimo grano de agua limpia, pura y fértil. El ultimo de su especie. Lo único que quedaba para seguir con el ciclo. Pero también sentía lo que iba a pasar, a él lo llevarían donde los arboles sobrevivientes, lo destrozarían en la búsqueda de salvarse a si mismos.

Fue sólo un segundo en el que todo fue claro para él, sólo un segundo tardo su meditación, antes de dejarse ir hacia abajo, cayendo…cayendo….extendiéndose más. Oía sus gritos cada vez más cerca, provenían de una maraña de ramas entrechocadas, espinosas y resquebrajadas.

Casi

Casi lo alcanzó.

No pudo llegar, el tirón que hizo sus piernas doblegarse desplomándolo en el suelo agrietado fue el indicio de que ya no tenía ninguna fuerza para seguir forzando a su forma primitiva a extenderse y si no podía hacerlo, su movilidad quedaba completamente debilitada.

El sonido de su voz desesperada le seguía retumbando en los oídos.

No

No

No

No se dejaría vencer.

Con pocas fuerzas, tropezando de vez en vez deshizo sus pasos. Regresó a lo que quedaba del cráter, con sus propias raíces se hirió el tronco, rasgando, rasgando hasta agujerarlo. El dolor le carcomía cada fibra. Siguió dañándose, deseando llegar al centro de si mismo, ahí donde su primera instancia aún permanecía, aquel pequeño muñoncito de cuando el nació, su corazón, ese que estaba enredado con lo ultimo que quedaba del volcán.

Su último suspiro.

La bestia implacable de fuego, que era una vena del mismo corazón de la tierra.

Llegó hasta él.

Parecía un ave vieja, enconchado, disecado, dormido…latente.

Con desespero empezó a gritarle, a tratar de que regresara. Sólo él podía ayudarle. Aquel ser que sin serlo era su padre, porque le había proveído lo poco que tenía y lo había convertido en un baobab sin hojas pero tan duro como el metal. Más resistente y longevo que cualquiera.

El único árbol que aun estaba en pie, el único que no se había podrido.

— ¡Despierta Viejo! — golpeaba con insistencia la protuberancia oscurecida —. ¡Despierta de una puta vez! Kenny con un demonio…. ¡Despierta!

El ser abrió los ojos y sus flameantes pupilas aplastaron a Levi, desplegando sus enormes alas de magma rodeó al baobab.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Aléjate muchacho, te quemaras. Déjame en mi sueño. Este volcán es tuyo. No tengo…

— ¡No! No te duermas otra vez, necesito que salgas y desciendas más allá de tus límites.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Hace mucho tiempo ya que me harte de eso. No necesitan más de mí, allá no hago más mal que bien.

— Yo te necesito….necesito que acabes con todo, no importa si me llevas a mí, mientras acabes con todo ese maldito bosque no me interesa.

— Pero que tonterías dices.

— ¡Hazlo!

Su gritó dejó confundido al enorme ser de fuego que fruncido el ceño se elevó potente es un vomito de magma, piedra y humo ardiente. Sus plumas de llamas esquivaron lo más que pudo al baobab que se quedó dentro del cráter sintiendo el calor fundirle cada tramo de su madera.

Con un potente sonido la explosión volcánica emergió como un pájaro de fuego, su magma se desbordo por sus laderas, consumiendo en su fuego fragoso todo a su paso, fundiendo la tierra, evaporando todo liquido, incendiando todo árbol. Todo su calor se extendió mucho más allá del horizonte, los vientos calientes se elevaron como fumarolas ahí donde pasó.

En el interior del cráter, tumbado boca arriba mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir a un sueño profundo, el baobab pensó en su hermoso laguillo.

"Él sobreviviría, era agua, dulce agua que podía evaporarse y volver a renacer. Su sacrificio valdría la pena **"**

Toda la tierra quedó pintada de un matiz diferente. Oscurecida y humeante.

El ser de fuego volvió a su centro y acunando entre sus alas de roca fundida, sostuvo al baobab que ya no respondió a su llamado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

« La muerte sólo es el principio »

La luna y el sol volvieron a hacer su camino en el firmamento, muchas noches y días bañaron con su luz una tierra quemada y oscurecida, haciendo que un pequeño vapor se elevara en diminutos hilillos que se perdían camino al cielo. Tardo mucho, lucho más, pero el equilibrio pareció retomarse, la huella de los que alguna vez pisaran y gobernaran esta tierra por fin se había deshecho.

El cielo se calentó y las nubes se formaron delgadas, ligeras, el mar burbujeó y el ciclo comenzó otra vez. Nueva agua volvió a caer, dulce y llena de esperanza, resucitando todo a su paso. Nuevos brotes, cantos alegres, pequeños animales saliendo de su escondite. Todo renacía.

 _ **.**_

Moviéndose ligero, escurriéndose entre las rocas descendió. Con ojos ansiosos lo buscó, fue entonces que lo vio, y en una carrera alocada llegó hasta ahí, lo contempló entero desde un distancia cercana y con las mejillas sonrojadas se metió entre el hueco de su tronco.

Ahí estaba, envuelto en un capullo de cenizas endurecidas, con el rostro pálido y hermoso como lo recordaba. Su vestimenta ligera del color de la madera le envolvía el ser y las pequeñas hojitas de brotes se enredaban entre sus cabellos negros. Era bello, fuerte y enormemente bondadoso.

Lo había salvado, le había dado otra oportunidad regalándole la dicha de renacer, más nuevo, más fuerte pero conservando sus recuerdos hacía él.

Le acarició el rostro y pegó sus frentes, luego bajó un poco más y unió sus labios en un contacto pequeño, un contacto que repitió varias veces, hasta que oyó el hálito de su despertar.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en él en cuanto fueron abiertos.

— Esto es…

—…real — contesto con su voz de mar.

El azabache sonrió y estirando sus brazos jaló al muchachito que reía ante su acción. Le besó los labios lentamente, su sabor de agua dulce y flores le llenó el paladar, lo envolvió en sus brazos como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

— Aquí conmigo…— su voz cansada, anhelante era un llamado a algo más.

—…para siempre — completó el muchachito.

Los brazos del laguillo envolvieron al baobab completando con acciones sus palabras.

Esta vez, esta vez si estarían juntos. La separación les había abierto los ojos. Ellos debían estar juntos. De alguna manera lo lograrían. De todos modos siempre encontrarían un camino para lograrlo.

Afuera todo estaba en flor, verde y rebosante. Un nuevo mundo donde ellos podrían ser feliz, completarse y ser libres.

 _ **.**_

Para la siguiente primavera, dentro del cráter, estaba lleno de vida, en su centro, el enorme baobab estaba cargado de brotes verdes, vivo, magnifico y poderoso, sus raíces creaban un caparazón que envolvía todo el lugar y en su centro, dentro del tronco el sonido de un canto provenía.

Abrazados, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un pequeño ser de agua y naturaleza, se encontraban un laguillo y un baobab.

El mundo esta bien, estaba en paz. Eran felices.

 _ **.**_

En este mundo la fuerza de nuestros seres es lo único verdadero y real que existe.

Es esa fuerza, nuestro espíritu y nuestra alma, y son ellos que sólo en el amor pueden ser eternos.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas finales:**

 **Aclaraciones:** Este Fic esta creado en un mundo post-apocalíptico donde la humanidad se ha extinguido, pero que toda la contaminación que ha dejado atrás ha dejado al mundo moribundo, la naturaleza en su lucha por sobrevivir evolucionó de tal manera, que los elementos son consientes. Son como humanos pero conservan características elementales.

Cuando hablaba de formas primitivas y naturales me refería a lo siguiente:

Forma primitiva: Es la forma real de objeto, un árbol…o sea su forma a como lo conocemos, con ramas raíces, tronco y hojas.

Forma natural: Es decir su forma humanoide pero con características de su forma primitiva, color de ojos, su vestuario y sus aromas. ¿Habéis comprendido la trama? ¿Se entendió el Omegaverse?

Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia. Espero les haya gustado.

¿Dudas? Comentarios, tomatazos, pasteles.

Todo eso decídmelo en un review.

Sus palabras son valiosas para mí.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
